Grim Jr gets Powerpuffed
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: jr.  From Grim Tales  runs away he meets the powerpuff girls form Bleedmans Powerpuff Doushjin
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: PPGD and GTFDB, belong to Bleedman from Snafu. SO please don't sue me for being a fan

A/N: This is how I think it should've happened after Jr. saved Minnie from Him

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Paragraphs are when narrating

**Demonic things**

Summary-With Minnie safe and me in control of my new powers all is… well things are going pretty great in the underworld. Dads not mad at me or anything he's just glad I'm safe. Mom could care otherwise, which is a huge relief. Pain is still, pain and Minnie forgave me. Which would be great if I could forgive myself?

Junior walked down there family home, he didn't have his hoodie on, and was also in his Skelton form. There were so many things happing In his mind, but the one big question was 'How was Uncle Negral Minnie's father'. The more I thought about it the more I wondered. 'Well dads a skelton so he wouldn't be able to have children, so does that mean…he's not my real father'.

Minnie: "Greetings, brother. My thoust let me walk with the(A/N: bear with me on how Minnie talks)."

Jr.: "Oh, hey Minnie! Sure I don't mind you walking with me." 'Why'd did she have to look like this. 'Oh yeah ITS YOUR FUALT YOU STUPID IDOT, YOU COULDN'T PROTECT YOUR BABY SISTER AND NOW SHE'S A MONSTER' (A/N, ranting on himself)

Minnie and her brother continued down the hallway, while a shadowy figure stood in the back, it reavled to be Grim. The grim reaper thought to himself.

Grim: 'How could I let dis happen, mon'

Soon Grim was joined by another, shadowy figure, he turned to notice his wife Mandy

Mandy: "Grim, I know what you're thinking and I'm thinking the same thing. Jr wants to know who his real father is."

Grim: "I don't think he wants to know, only that he's unsure".

Mandy; "For all our sakes let's hope he stays that way."

/

The next day, Jr woke up in his room to see, his sister outside playing with fluffy, the Zombie cat. It was strange how we got the cat. Mom said it had to do with some middle school rivalry. She could still smile after all I had done to her why am I so pathetic. I wished I could make it right.

Jr: 'Maybe their is'!

A few minutes later

Pain: "Young master are you up yet, I have made fudge"

Lord pain came in holding a platter of fudge, for some reason he couldn't get enough of it.

Pain: 'He must have gone to play with his sister'

Pain left to the court yard to see Minnie alone, now this made Lord Pain get worried

Pain: "Um, forgive me young Mistress, but by you have any chance seen you brother lately"

Minnie grabbed fluffy only to have fluff's head roll off.

Minnie: 'I have not seen my dearest brother, of lately, tis something wrong.'

Pain scratched his chin, maybe he went to help his father. Pain entered the library to see the Master sitting alone at his desk.

Pain: "A thousand pardons master, but I am in search of you son"

Grim: "have you checked his room, mon?"

Pain: "Yes master, and he was not there, I checked with the young mistress and he was also not there?"

Now grim was getting worried, Jr usually spent time with Minnie daily.

Pain: "Should I go inform the Mistress? Maybe she know where he is"

Grim got up from his desk

Grim: "No! She is busy entreating our guest, come let us go to his chamber, mon"

The two made their way to the room to find it empty. They began to search to see if they could find anything. Pain found a few candy bar rappers and sodas. Grim found a few, inappropriate magazines

Grim: 'Hey, das mine!'

Pain; "Master, here a note"

Pain handed Grim an envelope saying TO: EVERYONE. He opened the letter to take out a piece of paper and began to read it. He then shot up to look at pain in a frantic way

Grim: "pain turn on the alarm, we have to find My son..NOW, and not a word to Minnie"

Pain saluted to go and fulfill the deed, Grim looked at the letter agin

_Dear everybody,_

_I'm sorry it had to end like this, but I can't live with myself after what I did to mine, to Mom and Dad to Halloween town. Please I don't want to hurt anybody else so I'm leaving and I won't come back. Dad I'm sorry I can't become a Reaper like you, but I'll always remember that time we played catch together. Mom, I love you and you probably could care less and that's fine with me but I still love you. Minnie, oh Minnie where do I begin. I'm sorry for all the things I ever said I take them back and foe what I did to you. You were perfect and I ruined it. I know you forgive me. But I can' forgive myself._

_/_

Somewher in the human world. Jr. was in his human form it was night and it was raining, actually it was poruring. Jr kept walking on the side walk thinking of what he just did

Flashback:

Junior ran to his closet and grabbed his bag and threw it on the bed

Jr: 'I can't stay here it reminds Minnie of what happened and I can bear to see here like this'.

He started packing his clothes all of them, he grabed his socks his underwear, always important and Minnie's necklace.

Jr: 'Minnie's necklace, the one that looks like dad… I shouldn't but I want something to remember her bye'

He squeezed the skull. His eyes soon glowed bright green; he soon took his Negral forum. The one that suited him most properly, as a monster. He then opened a portal to somewhere anywhere but here. He grabbed his bag and stepped through the portal and vanished.

back to the Jr.

Jr kept walking, until he tripped on some stairs and fell down he yelped with frear. After that he balckout. Soon to wake up in a strange room with what looked like a pink dog sleeping on the couch. The room it was kinda Japanese it all the things you'd imagine for a Japaense home

Voice: "Ah, your finally awake, good I was beginig to worry"

Jr. turned around to see a tall man in a blue gym suit with a strange knot in his hair.

Jr: "Who are you?"

Man: "They call me, Jack"


	2. Chapter 2

Blitzkreiger

Chapter 2 at last well this will be fun

"Talking"

'thinking'

**Negral, body talking text**

(A/N-Author notes)

Chapter 2: First day of school! Literally

Jr: "Jack…Jack who?"

The man named jack, sat back

Jack: "Just jack will do"

Jr:'Ok…this is weird'

Jr. tried to get up only to fall back down; jack caught him as he fell

Jack: "You are still injured…?"

Jr:"Oh, just call me Junior"

Jack: "Junior..is that all who are you named after"

Jr. "Uhhh, let's just leave it at that"

The man left the room to come back holding Jr. bag.

Jr. "Hey where did you get that"?

Jack: "Same place, I discovered you, quite a lot of clothing for a simple walk. I found past out at the bottom a flight of stairs, tell me where were you going"

Jr. just kept his mouth shut and his head low. Jack gave a heavy sigh.

Jack: "We all have our share of demons in the past, I will not tell you to tell me"

The word demons made Jr. flinc

Jr: "Listen Jack, I appreciate what you've done for me, but I should really get going-"

3 High, squealing girl voices: "Sensei Jack, Good morning"

The door the dojo shot open to reveal 3 girls all in matching uniforms but different colors, they were blue, green and pink. The blue one had blonde hair and pig tails the, Pink one had red hair and a bow the green had black hair. All were very exciting to see jack. Then a boy with orange hair and glasses came in, he had a lab coat on instead.

**Ok, we're either in a catholic school or we fell into a anime, please be naruto, please be naruto, please be naruto**

The all looked at me with blank expressions on their faces. Then all the girls got up real close and I junior blushed.

Jr."uhhh..hi"

Blue girl: "Who is this Sensei jack,"?

Jack: "This is jr"

Green one: "And who are you jr"

The green one got right in his face, and it was starting to annoy him

Jr."Jr. didn't you here Jack, and who the hell are you."

Jack soon pulled them apart looking like they were about to tear each othe apart

Jack: "Were are my manors, these are Blossom"

Blossom: Hello

Jack: "Buttercup"

Buttercup: "Sup"

Jack: "And bubbles there sister"

**Notice how all their names start with B**

Blossom: "Together we make.."

All 3 "THE POWEPUFF GIRILS"

Jr. was still confused were had he heard that name before?

Jack pointed over to the glasses kid: "And this young man is Dexter"

**Oh great a nerd**

Jr: "Uh, jack do mind telling me what day it is"

Jack: "Its November 5, 2005"

**WHAT**

Jr: "WHAT"

2005 and five this was really bad it was really bad. Jr grabbed jack

Jr.: "Were am I?"

Bubbles: "Megasville, were are you from"

Jr. 'This is really bad, this is where my parents grew up as kids, well just my mom but still'

Jr, ran towards the door to see the towering Megasville Elementary standing in front of him

**Ohhh, we time traveled awesome, I'm so glad I switched places with your sister**

Jr. 'I fell back in time, how these girls there the Powerepuff girls, they're the ones who my mom talked about this this is just to weird'.


	3. Chapter 3

HEYA READERS YOU HAD A FEW QUESTIONS I WILL ANSWER THEM

THIS IS AFTER THE FIGHT WITH MANDARK, SO THINGS WILL BE FUN

/

Chapter 3: Pawns, bombs and Moms.

Dexter: Recess finally!

Blossom: Really, you just read books and do stuff on your laptop all recess!

Dexter: There's nothing wrong with that.

Blossom: Like there's nothing wrong with playing World of Warcraft then spending time with you girlfriend.

**Wow, they are perfect for each other!**

Jr:'Are you being sarcastic'

**Obviously**

After lunch the kids all left for recess, everybody was enjoying it. Jr got to know a lot of kids at the school, apparently the 'Powerpuff Girls' are very popular. He meet a kid named Otto and he even met the famous Billy who kept talking about Cake and squirrels.

**Wait, if this Billy guy is here then so is…gulp**

Female voice: It appears we have new student who are you.

Jr. turned around to face the most evil, curliest and meanest creature in the world…his mother as child!

Mandy: Well you are you.

**AAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH, RUUUNNNN, RRUNNN FOR OURLIVES **

Jr: 'I don't think she knows who we are'

**Still let's run!**

Jr: uh, hi I'm jr.

Mandy: I happen to know another Junior, my name is Mandy, you've met Billy

Jr. Nice to meet you mo- I mean Mandy.

Otto: So where are you from, Jr.

Jr. Uh well, the south…the Deep South

Mandy: Oh, that's fine and-

**Wow, nice going Nicky, except you're the son of the Grim reaper not the Devil now that would be fun.**

Jr: 'Remember what happened when we met the Devil last time, he tried to kill us'

**But he had a hot daughter, wonder if her mom's here to?**

Jr: WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES

Mandy: What? Did you just tell me to shut up!

Jr(nervous, and face shrinking): Uh, no I wasn't talking to you!

Mandy: Oh, then who did you well at, hmmm?

The others in the background were mouthing 'RUN'

**I think we should!**

Jr: I have to agree with you on that!

Soon Junior was running as fast as his body could carry him.

Mandy: He can run, but he will pay…

Jr. ran behind the school then out onto the sidewalk.

**Nice going, kid now we have to hide form another one of your moms**

Jr(now talking to himself): How is this my fault you're the one who didn't stop talking, now everybody will think I'm crazy.

**No you're not crazy, but only you can hear me, think or say whatever you want, say it backwards, say it forwards, only I can hear you. Shhhhh It's our little secret.**

Jr: Ohh, and I'm the one who quotes stuff! I should have never played Splatterhouse.

**I don't think you're moms chasing us anymore?**

Jr. sighed he was leaning against a fence. He sat down and looked up at the sky, he hadn't really taken the time to look at the mortal world. It was so different then the neitherworld. It was bright, warm and cold.

Voice: Hi there!

Jr. turned his head to face a girl in a white dress with white eyes and hair to match. And a giant mechanical, pink mosnter

**Are you sure were not in an anime?**

/

Neitherworld, Jr.'s time

Mandy: What do you mean he disappeared?

Grim: Exactly as like I said it disappeared.

Mandy and grim were in the Jr.'s room.

Grim; All we have is this note, he left it for all of us.

Mandy: Really all of us! Then we should all hear it.

At that Mandy pulled out a gun and shot the door. It open to reveal Pain, Minnie and that Danny Phantom.

Minnie: Mother dearest, forgive us for listening without thy, permission. But I must know what has happen to my dearest brother?

Pain: A thousand pardons Masters, please forgive me.

Phantom: Well not like there's much to do around here anyway?

Mandy: Indeed very well, dear everybody, I'm sorry it had to end like this, but I can't live with myself after what I did to mine, to Mom and Dad to Halloween town. Please I don't want to hurt anybody else so I'm leaving and I won't come back. Dad I'm sorry I can't become a Reaper like you, but I'll always remember that time we played catch together .You played catch with him?.

Grim shrugged: Well a boy needs his father

Mandy: Riiiiiight, Mom, I love you and you probably could care less and that's fine with me but I still love you. Minnie, oh Minnie where do I begin. I'm sorry for all the things I ever said I take them back and for what I did to you. You were perfect and I ruined it. I know you forgive me. But I can' forgive myself.

Minnie began to cry, it was because of her he left. Pain soon knelt down to Minnie

Pain: There their young mistress. I'm sure the young master misses you terriable. He will return eveunatly.

Mandy: And when he does he's getting a serious spanking

Grim; 'Ouch'

Pain: 'Poor young master'

Minnie: 'Where art thou'

Phantom: 'lucky, little bastard'

/

Back to the mortal world past

Jr: Uhh, I'm Jr. who are you? Wait let me guess a Powerpuff Girl. And your name is Bertha?

White girl: Ha, close my name is Bell. And this is my friend girly.

Jr. was surprised bya little robot attacking his face.

Girly: I got you face and you got mine!

**ARE YOU SURE WERE NOT IN AN ANIME! I'M STARTING TO GET FREA-he doesn't that pink thing look familiar?**

Jr. Yeah your right!

Bell: Right about what?

Jr. Uh nothing, um that thing, what is it?

Bell: Oh that it's just a prototype, my dad made it based off a thing called the-

Jr(growling): The Pumkinattor.

Bell; Yeah that's right

Jr.'s eyes began to glow green, his tentacles also started coming out. His pants and shirts, started to change into his usually Negral outfit. His long trench coat, with its green trim and his spiked hood. His hands became claws and His blade like wings sprouted from his back.

**Finally we get to kill something, Lets go chop, chop, chop, chop!**

Bell: You're funny.

Jr: And you're dead!

Junior leapt at bell and the Pink pumkinator. He smashed his fist in the ground to make a crater. The pink pumkinator, the Pinkenator. Attacked him, it swiped at him with its huge arm. He dodged it and grabbed and he threw it toward the school. Yeah he threw that thing.

Back at the schoolyard.

Dexter: Where do you think Jr. went?

Blossom: I'm sure he'll be fine.

Kids voice: LOOK OUT

The girls notice the giant robot falling from the sky. Blossom grabbed Dexter and they flew out of the way. It crashed into the jungle gym making a crater.

Bubbles: Wow a pink one, thats knew!

Buttercup: Who cares if its pink, lets trash it!

Dexter: Strange it seems to have been a bit trashed itself

Jr: NOBODY TOUCH IT ITS MINE.

All the kids in the playground look over at Jr. in Shock to see a Cloaked Monster charging at them.

Buttercup: Whoa. Who the heck is that.

Blossom: I don't know buts let not find out.

Blossom charged at Jr. Were he only leapt over her. Flying into the air with his wings! Buttercup and Bubbles flew up after him.

Buttercup: HEY TALL DARK AND UGLY, JUST WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THROWING ROBOTS INTO SCHOOLS, THAT'S MY JOB!

Jr: Get out of my way, Buttercup. I'm gonna tear that thing apart.

Buttercup: You mean that robot.

Jr. Flew past her with lighting speed not stopping, he summoned his scythe and got ready to impale the robot. But Dexter grabbed his scythe with his, backpack suit.

Dexter: Hey just who the hell are you!

**Does this nerd ever keep, his nose out of other people's business!**

Jr:'You right, let's make sure he doesn't, in the future'

Jr. Let go of his scythe and drop to the ground we're he kicked Dexter's robot legs out from under him. He grabed his scythe and was ready to cut of Dexter's head. But…

Blossom: GET YOUR HANDS OF MY BOYFREIND!

Jr was blasted by a beam of pink energy.

Jr: Fine…you all want a piece of me…**COME ON THERS MORE THEN ENOUGH OF ME TO GO AROUND**

As the powerpuff girls were about to attack, when the Pinkanator(Blitzkrieger: yes I know it's a cheesy name, but it was the only one I could think of) started to stand up. Jr. Saw this and lunged again this time his arm transformed into a giant curved sword.

Jr: **RAAWWWRRRR**

**OOhhh, death by giant sword, nice**

Jr. rose form the fallen robot to face the powerpuff girls.

Blossom: Did he just stop that thing.

Buttercup: Yeah, but who's he gonna stab next. And frankly I don't want to find out.

Buttercup flew at Jr. her leg ready to kick his face, but he grabbed her leg before it made contact. He started to squeeze her leg. She cried out in pain.

Jack: Enough of this, you will release my student, now creature.

Jr threw Buttercup a Dexter, just as he was coming to, when Buttercup knocked him out again.

Jr: **RROOOOOAAARRRRR**

Jack, drew his sword and Jr. summoned his scythe. The two of them charge one another, Jr. scythe scraping the concrete with sparks. Jack leapt up high into the air, and came crashing down of Jr.'s scythe. Jr's knee gave out under him. He summoned his tentacles to swipe Jack away. He crashed back into the wall of the school.

Jr**: Time to end this.**

Jr. started charging up a plasma ball, Jack, tried to stand but found out his leg was broken. Jr. kept getting closer and closer, his razorsharp teeth grinning at Jack. Then…

Jr: **AAGGHHH, **

Jr launched his plasma ball into the air, it exploded soon after, he clutched his head shaking it furiously. Buttercup ran to Sensei Jack's side to help him up.

Jr: **What are you doing? **It's over, it dead, we don't need to kill Sensei jack.

Blossom: That voice, its jr.'s !

Bubbles; You mean he's that that…thing!

Jr: **Why is it whenever I start having fun you ruin it? **Because, this is my body!

Jr fell to the ground, he was surrounded by the powerpuff girls, Dexter and Sensei jack. When he opened his eyes everybody jumped back. He was still in his Negral form.

Jr: Uhh, sorry about that. Sometimes I lose control for a bit. And the other me gets loose.

Blossom: Is.. is it really you, Jr.?

Jr(scratching the back of his head):Yeah.

Blossom: Well in that case..

*SLAP* Jr, felt his face,

Jr: What was that for, I said I was sorry!

Blossom: 1 for going berserk, 2 for attacking, Sensei jack, and 3 for hurting my boyfriend.

Bubbles: Uhhmm, not to be mean or anything but what exactly are you?

Buttercup; Yeah are you some kinda moster?

Jr: No I'm a…yeah I'm a monster.

They notice that Jr. was strarting to get sad, even though it was under his hood.

Jack: I take it you didn't acquire these abilities by choice.

Jr: No, they…they were a gift from my sister. A gift and a curse.

Dexter: Are you saying you don't want these powers!

Jr: Sometimes….

Bubbles: Well our dads a professor, maybe he can get you back to normal.

Jr(Chucking): Trust me I wasn't even normal before I got these powers.

Dexter: I wonder if you will let me run some test?

Blossom: Dexter, he's not some lab rat, he's a person.

Jr: No I'm not even a person, I don't even have a heart!

Dexter: That's impossible you can't survive without a hear, you'd die.

Jr: Well that just it I can't die, or at least I don't think I can?

/

DrX: You did well bell, this young 'Jr' may be a worthy adversary, or and even powerful alley!

Bell: Thank you Daddy, can we go get Ice cream now

DrX: Sure why not!

Gir: YEEAAA, I want chocolate covered waffles on mine

/

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Blitzkriger: Hello readers. Allow me to say enjoy the story

Thanks again for your comments Anon and nightmaster000, it lets me know somebody's still reading

/

Sensei Jacks dojo.

A little after Jr. returned to his human form, the gang returned to Sensei jacks dojo for some tea.

Buttercup: SO what can you do with your powers?

Jr. Well I'm still trying to learn how to control it. I have the basics down, like transforming, flying, summoning my scythe, and flying, and sometimes I can absorb other people's powers. But whne I get to strong I loose control and go crazy!

Dexter: It seems with a little training you could become a serious threat!

Buttercup; Don't we have enough superhero's in this town?

Bubbles: We only have 4?

Buttercup: I'm not talking about Dorxter?

Dexter, obviously hurt at this, just shrived into the corner.

Blossom; It okay Dexter, she didn't mean it!

Buttercup: Ooohh, yes I did?

Jr: Uh, sorry to interrupt but, do you have any older sisters?

All of them looked at Jr. confused?

Bubbles: No, its only the 3 of us, why?

Jr: Well I meet another one of you; well it seemed to be another one, only she was white?

Blossom(in disgust): Bell…

Jr: Yeah, I thought her name was bertha or something? So who is this bell anyway?

Dexter: She is a mysterious, girl who is somehow just as powereful, or more a more powerful Powerpuff girl?

**Now she sounds tasty!**

Jr: So your back!

Bubbles: Who's back?

Jr: Ah.. sorry that's the other me, well he's not me and he is me…uugghhh it's hard to explain!

Everybody was really confused?

**Why did I get stuck with such a wimpy kid? Ok, let me talk to them**

Soon Jr. back started to crack and he fell over on his knees, the others rushed toward him.

Buttercup: Hey tenacles whats going on?

Dexter: Geez do you have to use a cheezy nickname for everyone.

Jr: It's alright-agh-I'm fine-AGGG

A single tentacle shot out of Jr.s back it was black and Red with a claw and a eye in the middle of it. Then a mouth came out from under the eye!

Bubbles: EEEEEE- what is it?

(Ok, Blitz here, so to make sure you can understand that the Negral inside Jr. is talking to everybody its goanna be in italics)

_**It has a name. Well I don't really have a name; I'm just the thing inside him!**_

Everybody stared at the tentacle, claw face…whatever it was?

Blossom: So you're the thing inside of Jr.

_**Uh yeah and you're the girl who gets that nerd to shut up, and yes offense!**_

Dexter: Hey!

Jr: he's always like that! And I have to live with him, literally.

Bubbles: Wow that's so gross having those tentacles inside, it's sooo groosssssssssssss!

_**Hey, Jr I gotta ask you something…come here ARE YOU SURE WERE NOT IN A DAMN HENITIA ANIME!**_

Jr: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP BRINGING THAT UP, AND I'VE NEVER WATCHED HENITIA I SWEAR.

Soon Jr was chocking the tentacles back and forth.

_**Ack..Uncle, uncle, speaking of which were is your uncle didn't he go to this ACKK!**_

Bubbles; Wow is this what he has to go through every day?

Blossom: What did he mean by him about his uncle going here?

Dexter just shrugged. Sensei Jack was just sitting silently behind them quietly?

Sensei jack: Excuse me Young Jr. But do you by any chance know the name…Aku?

Jr, and his tentacle froze at the name and everybody tensed up

_**Aku aku, well didn't you dad know an Aku?**_

Jr: Yeah, he was at moms last birthday, along with all her other friends..Mr. Khan, Mr. Hitler, I don't know what she sees in him and Aku. Didn't he eat all the screaming mimi's?

_**Yeah, me and your sister wanted some**_

Sensei Jack(Standing to his feet): You know the one Aku…HOW?

The others had neve seen Sensei jack like this!

Jr: Like a said. Friend of my moms.

Sensei jack: he know only your mother, nothing of you?

_**I wouldn't say nothing he's barely noticed me though, like all the guests they were admiring his Sister!**_

Sensei Jack left the room, quietly? Then Jr.'s tentacle went back inside saying 'peace out mothaf-'

Bubbles: Wow, I've never seen Sensei jack like that?

Jr: Can't say I blame him, My mom knows a lot of bad people and so does my dad, even though he's not a bad guy!

Buttercup; Who's you dad…The grim reaper? Ha!

Jr. Yep.

Everybody: What!

Dexter: Well that explains the scythe, so does your dad have tentacles too?

Jr: No… he's actually a skelton..heh heh

Blossom: But if he's a skeleton shouldn't you also be one!

Jr: I am!

All of them soon face a white skeleton, with the same 3 spikey hairs and a grey eye wearing Jr's uniform!

Jr: This is what I actually look like! Sorry if I lied to you, but it be kinda weird to see a walking skeleton!

Dexter: I've seen my share of undead!

Bubbles: same here

Buttercup: Ditto

Blossom; Word.

**What do these kids do on the weekends?**

Jr: 'I don't know maybe they all work'

**Everybody's working on the weekend.**

Jr: 'I was thinking for the weekend'

Everybody's working for the weekend…pffft-BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jr: BWAHAHAHAHAHAH

Buttercup: Hey what's so funny!

Jr: Ha ha, nothing I just kind ha was thinking of some old joke!

/

The next few days were peaceful, Jr. soon started helping the Powerpuffs and Dexter take on some mosters and for the first time he went to the beach, it was wet and sandy. But the best thing was nobody knew it was him, everybody just called him "That guy with the Scythe…Tall dark and menacing". He had become a superhero, IT ROCKED.

Blossom: Hey guys look at the paper

Buttercup: What about it it's just us always saving the city from another monster!

Blossom Its not us it's Jr., Look!

All of the gang looked at the paper on the cover it showed Jr. It was him taking down the giant Lizard bear, yesterday! Jr. blushed at the picture! The headline read "**CITY GETS REAPED"**

**Aren't we popular! **

Jr:'I have to admit, running away wasn't a bad Idea'

Bubbles grabbed on to Jr.s shoulder as he read the paper

Bubbles: Um Jr. Please don't get mad at me for this…But could you tell us about your sister. We've sorta been wanting to know?

Jr: My sister….

**Yes, your sister the one who you ruined her life**

Jr: I can't….

Buttercup: Why, we're your friends you can trust us!

Jr: You wouldn't understand?

Buttercup: Ohhh c'mon I bet your sis was a monster like you

Jr reared his head back angrily

Jr: My sister….WAS NOT A MOSNTER, AND WHO NEVER HURT ANYBODY. SO DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE YOU KNOW HER!

Jr. Stormed out of the cafeteria.

Blossom: Smoother Buttercup, but I know a better way to find out about Jr.'s sis….OTTO

Otto: What is it, Blossom?

Blossom, remember that time I asked you to show me Dexter's past, well could you show us Jr.'s

Bubbles: I don't like this Blossom she scares me!

Dexter: Me two

Buttercup: Me three.

Otto: Well Blossom, we can't go to the past!

Blossom: Why, is your watch broken or something?

Otto: No its because Jr's Past isn't in the Past its in the Future!

Everybody?

Buttercup: Wait, wait, wait are you saying your some type of time traveler?

Otto: I'd better show you instead…

Soon all of them including Dexter, were transported to Halloween Town. During the party welcoming the Grim Family.

Bubbles; Is it Halloween already?

Otto; No this is Halloween town, were all the things for Halloween are made!

Buttercup; Figures

Otto over here it all starts here.

Everyone looked over to see a small skeleton boy trying to breakdance…It was Jr. he soon fell over and a bowl of punch landed on his head. All the people in the party started laughing hard. Then a little girl with blonde hair and a gothic dress helped Jr; To his feet. He soon left brooding.

Buttercup: Hey who was the chick?

Otto: That's his sister Minimandy, but everybody Just calls her Minnie.

Blossom: Minimandy?

Otto Yeah after her mom, Mandy!

Dexter: Jr's mom is Mandy, as in our Mandy.

Otto: Yeah, when Jr' ran away from Mandy I thought he had meet her some were so I looked into the past, and I didn't find anything, so I look forward and sure enough I found Mandy(he then pointed to a sex young woman ina very revealing dress) A really hot one ate that.

Blossom covered Dexters Eyes!

Otto: let's go a little more.

He then pushed a button on his wrist and they were teleported to a casino like place, were Jr. was strapped down by a Giant green sack of a man and 3 demonic children. Then Minnie broke in with a bow and started attacking. The sackman begged for mercy, and it was given soon she put Jr.'s head back on and he only yelled at her. Then a giant orange robot came up from the floor and grabbed Minnie. The girls had to cover their eyes. Soon they heard Minnie saying something in another language. They looked over to see Jr. with his grey eye, well it actually was Minnie's. Then they watched as Jr. started to tear the Orange robot apart. Jr. soon stood holding a glowing angel form of Minnie.

Otto: I think that's enough!

The gang was soon transported back to the lunch room.

Buttercup: Wait what happened, we saw Jr. turn inro that thing and his Sister became an angel? That doesn't make since?

Otto: Look, Buttercup if you want to know more ask Jr. himself.

Blossom: Otto we need to know more, please.

Ottor: Let's say, he went to hell and back again. And it wasn't pretty

/

**Well you can't really blame them; they just want to know a bit more about you!**

Jr: They wouldn't understand. I literally went threw hell

**So did your sister!**

Jr: Please stop talking about her…I…I need to move on!

**Wow move on, are you saying you want to forget about her?**

Jr: I can never forget about her… and I know she can't forget about me!

**Please tell me you're not falling for you sister, like actually starting to have the same feelings for her…it's just plain creepy**

Jr: What, no I just love her as my sister, nothing more. Maybe I should go and back to them?

**Who? Your family, let's see how opened armed your mom is!**

Jr: Now your just crazy, I meant go and apologize to the girls and Dex!

Jr. Left to go back to the lunch room, were they were waiting, that day all of them learned an important thing about friendship.

/

The next day, and yes there in the cafeteria, isn't it just the best place to hang out.

Jr. walked into the lunch room were bubbles was talking with his mom about the day they went to the beach with some girl named Olga Lava vava?

**Who names the daughter Olga Lava Vava?**

Jr: 'I d'know, maybe Norwegians, and Canadians'

**DAMN YOU CANADA AND…we're are Norwegians from, again?**

Jr: 'Uhhh, Norwegionia'?

**AND NORWIGIONIA**

Soon they saw Dib, running through the lunch room. Hopping over tables.

**Ten bucks he has to go the bathroom**

Jr: 'No way its Jazz, and you're on'

Soon Dib was being strangeled by Jazz

Jr: 'You owe me ten bucks!'

Hey its your waller

Jr(taking a bite of his burger): 'damit!'

Jr. soon made is way over to the table were they were all sitting,

**Hey is that a robot, in a Miniskirt?**

And sure enough there was a Blue and white robot standing in front of them giving jazz a pair of batteries.

Jr: What is with you and that game Jazz?

Jazz: No one will keep me from my highscore.

Jr. Just rolled his eyes  
><strong>See ya crazy! Hey that is a Robot with a miniskirt…I can't take it anymore this is Anime, Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!<strong>

Soon the Negral claw shot out trying to get to the robot, but Jr. Grabbed him before he got there

Jr: HEY, DOWN BOY DOWN!

Robot: Uhh is this yours.

Jr: yeah, sorry about that

Jr. grabbed the heads neck, and ringed it.: Yeah sorry about that

Robot: No harm no foul, Hi I'm Jenny!

She extended her hand to him

Bubbles: She's a real live super hero! AND LIKE A BIG ROBOT SISTER.

Jenny: Me and Bubbles and Dibs parents know each other!

Dib: Bubbles and I!

Jenny: Shut up Dib!

They soon left the Cafeteria, Bubbles and Jenny became friends on Facebook and Jr. said his mom thought Facebook was stupid. Of course Mandy agreed, they then made their way to The Powerpuff girls home and Jr. Finally got to meet there dad, the professor.

All of them were having a good time talking about the Big ceremony for the Professor and Dr. Wakemen.

The Professor: I hope you girls aren't hanging out with that Reaper boy anymore!

Bubbles: But Professor, The Reaper isn't a bad guy! He's a hero like us.

The Professor: Well I just don't like it that my little girls are running around with a man, they don't even know.

Jr and Courage thinking: Riiighhtt.

**No wonders he lets Blossom date that nerd, he hope for a future nerdy in-law, like future Father-in-law, like future son-in-law.**

Jr: Remember what happened win our parents In-laws came for a vist!

**Yeah, uugghhhhh**

/

THE MEGAVILLE CENTER FOR ARTS

Everybody was scattered around the Center, Dexter and Blossom are doing their science thing the Fully functional Particle Accelerator, thingy. The Professor and jenny's mom were catching up with some old friends and Bubble was with her friends backstage. Buttercup was with Sensei jack. Jr. was with Jenny heading toward the auditorium for bubbles recital, he wore his regular outfit.

Jenny: Hey you ok?

Jr.: Uhn? Oh, I'm fine its just dance Recitals remind me of my sister, she's an excellent dancer.

Jenny: I used to have some sisters, we were close back then.

They then entered the auditorium.

Jenny: So who is this Reaper, guy the Professor was talking about?

Jr: Oh, he's just some guy who helps the girls fight monster and stuff.

Jenny: I wonder if he's cute under that hood?

Jr. was blushing as he sat next to jenny and the others. Then the play recitle started and the lights went out, Lava vava was in the middle and Bubbles was right next to her?

Gir: I'M A REAL BOY, WOW GRANDMA WHAT A BIG HEAD YOU HAVE!

Jenny: What…

Dr. Wakemen: the…?

**Not his thing again**

Gir: HELO-O-O! ID OD BELIVE IN FAIRIES

Bubbles: I want to believe.

Olga: no one's clapping.

Gir: CLAP! KEEP THE DREAM ALIVE! INCPETION!

Jenny soon got on stage only to have gir throw a small yellow disk on her head. Jenny's mom shouted to her but she only responded in a dark mechanical voice, which is saying something for a robot. About a Black Eden.

**Sounds like a type of Ice cream.**

Jenn's pigtails started to shape like field goals and Gir was sounding like a sports announcer. Then bell and four robots came out. One of them was purple and luached dozen rockets at the croud one sent Jr. flying into the ceiling making him fall down with ruble barring him.

Jr: You wanna play ruff….**OK LETS PLAY RUFF.**

When Jr. got up he saw bubbles arguing with the girls to come on. One tried to make a break for it and one of the Robots a bat like one saw her and raised his wrist, she had on a blue dress and long black hair…

Jr: **MIMI!**

The reaper ran over to snatch the girl away from the blast, while bubbles got the rest of them away and A lady holding her head.

Jr: Mimi are you okay…

Girl: wha..KYAAAA, MONSTER.

The girl started slapping him as he ran holding her in his arms, she also bit him.

Jr: HEY I just saved your life, give me a break.

He ran up to sensei Jack, handing him the girl.

Jr: Get her out of here!

Sensei Jack: Jr: We have to get these people to safety. Then we can fight back!

Jr(walking away): I made the mistake once of running away once and leaving someone behind, I won't do that again.

Jack: THIS ISN" ABOUT HONOUR, WE HAVE TO GET THESE PEOPLE TO SAFTEY.

Jr: LIKE I NEED HONOUR TO TELL ME JENNY'S IN TROUBLE!

Jack: We will but we have to fall back, make a strategy.

Jr: Y'know what Jack…SHUT UP!

Jr. kept walking to the machines, he soon took his Negral form. He saw Jenny straped up to this bug like robot!

**SEE, THIS IS TOTALLY HENITIA ANIME!**

Jr: If I agree you promise to give me control

**Mmmmm, why not….GO &#$ING CRAZY**

**Jr: RRRAWWWWRRRR!**

Jr.'s tentacles shot out in all directions impaling the bug like machines, he turned to the two robots.

**Jr: TIME TO- hey what's going one?**

Everything in the room had stopped moving. The bugs, the machines everything, Jr. sighed at this

Jr: **Clockwork!**

Clockwork: Yes, you are correct sir, you win a free car.

Jr: **Dammit Clockwork, I need to save Jenny and stop these guys**

Clockwork(now old man): Well that would be all and good, but you've tampered with this time enough!

Jr: **Tampered! I've helped it I've been fighting monsters and saving people and-**

Clockwork(Baby): and changing the future! Look this makes my job way to hard. And this fight, its not yours it's those Girls! Let them fight it not you!

Jr.: **Then Let me help, I'm not weak anymore, I can fight!**

Clockwork: If you tamper with this time anymore, you'll cease to exist, so will your sister, so will Mimi and so will the rest of this world.

Jr: **But why come now, why not stop me from doing all this?**

Clockwork(man): Because, that girl you saved wasn't Mimi but her mother, since you saved her, she'll be obsessed with demons will eventually lead to..

Jr: **Him!**

Clockwork: Bingo, who do you think sent you to the past

Jr: **I thought I did that?**

Clockwork: Nope, now that you saved, her you can go back to you own time

Clockwork, opened a portal to the netherworld.

Jr: **I can't go back, not after what I did, not after what I did to Minnie!**

Clockwork: Is that Jr: Talking, or The Negral inside!

Jr, let his shoulders fall, and his too.

Clockwork: You didn't Run away to escape your grief you ran away because you wanted answers!

Jr: **What?**

Clockwork: You wanted to know who your father was! Your true father. And in the back of your subconscious your mind thought of your mom as a kid, and it decided the best place to look was in the past. When I saw you in the past, I just let it run its course.

Jr. fell to his knees): **Are you saying that my dad, **isn't really my dad?

Jr was back in his skull form!

Clockwork: Well its more biblical then that, you see you actually have 3 fathers?

Jr: What!

Clockwork: that was the reaction I was hoping for! You already know 2 of them.

Jr: My dad, the Grim reaper!

Clockwrok: Yep, and

Jr sat there for a minute.

Jr: Uh, Uncle Negral

Clockwork: That's the Negral part of you!

Jr. and Clockwork entered the portal: So who's my third dad?

Clockwork: Now that I can't tell you only that he's the original donor.

Jr: So he's human? Right?

Cloclwork and Jr. left the portal to enter the courtyard of his home.

Clockwork: Not even close!

He then vanished

/


	5. Chapter 5

Thank You nightmaster000, I love it when people correct me on that! And who don't worry about the small errors.

/

Grim family estate, castle, house…whatever they live in?

Minnie, slept in her room dreaming of her brothers return (Blitz: Wow somebody is desperate…). And at that time Grim Jr. Had just entered his old room, he barely recognized it, and then he noticed a large satchel on the bed. He walked over to find all the things he took with him to Megaville, maybe clockwork wasn't such a bad guy

**He's just a D-bag**

Jr: True dat!

Mandy: true dat..what?

**Uh-oh, well nice knowing you kid, I'm going to check out for a while.**

The little Skelton boy turned to face his mother, standing in front of him, arms crossed. And her usual death stare. Good to know something's never change.

Jr. (looking down): Nothing!

Mandy: Don't you have something to say, to your mother?

Jr: Why, you could care less about me!

Mandy: No, you're the heir to your fathers kingdom, and you play a important role in shaping the future, you bitch!

Jr: But which one of my father's kingdoms is it, and whose future am I shaping, yours or mine!

*SLAP*

Mandy had yelled at Jr. before but never once had she hit him. Jr. felt his face in shock.

Mandy: Watch your mouth, young man.

At that she left, and went down the hall, into the dining room where everybody was having breakfast.

Mandy: Jr.'s back by the way!

Everybody: REALLY!

They all sprinted down the hallway toward Jr.'s room, all except Danny Phantom!

Phantom: So it looks like my kids won't become your heirs, huh?

Mandy: Nope, and if they did, my son would come back and take the throne. He is much more powerful, then before he left.

Phantom: You saying he's gone on some mystical journey of self-awareness or something like that.

Mandy: Beats me, but I don't really care.

Jr.'s room

Minnie: Ohh, brother how I have missed you so.

Pain; Young Master, it wonderful you have returned.

Grim: But where did you go?

While Minnie was hugging Jr. Grim was wondering that there was something different about Jr., he had a different glow about, him he was stronger, and wiser. Or maybe that was the rotten eggs he ate a few minutes ago coming back.

Jr.: I missed you to Minnie and you to Charles.

Jr. then looked at his dad, or one of them!

Jr: Hey dad…

Grim: Hey, jr. I guess you know huh.

Minnie: Dearest father and Brother, what does thou talk about.

Grim: Minnie, please leave, me and your brother need to have a talk.

Minnie obviously worried for her brother wouldn't budge, then pain added

Pain: Young Mistress, I believe this is 'the bird and the bees' kind of talk

At that Pain escorted her out.

Jr. sat down on his bed, and Grim took a step next to him. They were silent for about a while.

Jr.: I don't who it is, but I just know there's someone else who is my dad.

Grim; Jr. I am your father withier clockwork says it or not, and Yes he told me you were coming.

They were silent for another minute.

Grim: But he is also right about another father, and even I don't know who..

Jr: What… how can you not know something like that!

Grim: You mom picked him, I had no say. All I can tell you is that you died in your mom's whom, I just brought you back.

Jr: So I have to ask her

Grim: Yes

Grim and Jr; No way, mon!

At them both saying there dad old phrase they laughed.

/

The next day Jr. would ask his mom, he would probably die, for asking, but he had come to a lot of near death experiences. Minnie was really close to him now, like a dog following her master. They walked down the hallway.

Minne: I can see you have gain much control, from the beast with in!

Jr: I wouldn't say control, more like a contract, he helps me out I help him out.

Minnie: Either it be allies or master, It brings me joy you have returned

**Why do I have the feeling one day she's goanna snap, and it ain't goanna be pretty**

Jr.: Thanks Minnie.

**Well this seems like a nice place to end our adventure**

The end..

Blitz: NOT. Like I'd actually just stop it there, ha!

After Jr. left Minnie he went to the family shooting range were his mom was shooting, kittens.

Pain: Ready, when you are Mistress.

Mandy: pull!

Kitten: MEEEEOOWWWWWW*BLAM*

Jr: Nice shooting tex.

Mandy didn't turn around. Or even look at he soon.

Mandy: Hello Jr. what is it, can't you see I'm busy!

Jr: Yeah, I can but this is kind of important, something to do with who I am!

Mandy: This is a talk you should have with your father!

Jr: No not that kind of talk!

Mandy turned to look at her son, he stood there his hood over his head and his hands dug into his pockets.

Mandy: Pain leave us...now!

Soon it was just his mom and Jr.

Mandy: Well?

Jr: Ok, well I know that Minnie's real father was Uncle Negral…and Dad told me that he's only part of me.

Mandy, just had a blank expression like she always did.

**I can never get used to that face.**

Jr: What I wanted to know who was my real...my real dad?

Mandy: Jr. Grim is your real father, and he isn't. Without him you wouldn't be alive to this day.

Jr: Yeah, Clockwork told me he was one of them?

Mandy: One of who?

Jr: He said that Dad and Uncle Negral were 2 of my 3 dads, if you ask me it's kind of weird. Having 3 dads?

Mandy: So you want to know who the 3rd is, right?

**Damn right!**

Jr: Yep, dad said you picked the woman who was caring me, before I died.

It felt so weird saying he died.

Mandy: I can't!

Jr: WHAT! What do you mean you can't tell me, are you saying you can't or you won't

Mandy: I made a promise I wouldn't tell you.

Jr: A promise! I need to know.

Mandy (Heading back to their home); You'll have to find out for yourself, I'll say this, he lives in high places!

**This is starting to turn into a video game! Isn't it!**

/

In Jr.'s room he sat on his bed, thinking of what his mom said!

Jr:'High places! What does that mean'

**Like I know**

Jr: DAMMIT!

Jr.: Jumped of his bed and started running down the hall!

**Where are we going**

Jr; To talk to my dad!

**Which one?**

Jr: LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!

Jr. burst through the doors of Grims office! His dead lifted his head from his work to see his son seething with anger!

Grim: Jr. what the fook are you doing, can't you see I'm working!

Jr: I need to find him!

Grim: Who?

Jr: My real father!

Grim: I AM YOUR REAL FATHER!

Usually, Jr. would have ranaway at his father yelling at him but he couldn't this time!

Jr: YOU EVEN SAID YOU WEREN'T, YOU SAID MOM CHOSE THE GUY, AND EVEN SHE WOULDN'T TELL ME!

Grim: YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVE SACRIFED A LOT FOR, MORE THEN YOU KNOW!

Jr: REALLY, YOU SACRIFED STUFF FOR ME, ALL I EVER DID WAS TO TRY AND \ MAKE YOU PROUD! I HAD TO GO TO HELL AND BACK JUST FOR YOU TO GET YOU TO WORRY ABOUT ME!

Grim: Is not like dat at all Jr.

Jr: THEN YOU DID KNOW WHO HE WAS! YOU LIED TO ME, AAAGGHHHHHHH.

Jr. banged his hands on the coffee table and broke it into.

Grim: JR. YOU… You, can go!

The reapers son was confused at what he just heard!

Grim: You can go and look for him!

Jr: What?

Grim: I may not be your real father, but I am your step-father!

Jr: I don't know what to say.

Grim walked to his son and embraced him!

Grim: You don't have to say anything, mon. Just go before Minnie kills me!

With that, Jr. left the room, his step-father, beginning to cry.

**So were to now?**

Jr: We go to Megaville!

**Why? Your dad could be anyone, and how do we know he's even alive!**

Jr: I'm going with my gut on this one!

**I am your gut!**

Jr: Mom said that my real father lived in high places, and the human world is above us! So we go there and maybe mom met him in that town.

Uhhh, well right back where we started

/

Megaville, again!

Jr. made is way through the city

**Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit, brings back memories**

Jr: Yeah, it looks the girls and Dex beat those robot guys!

They kept walking, then he stopped.

**Hey why are we stopping?**

Jr. Then went into an alley were he took his Negral form.

Jr: Because we can fly.

Jr. Soon found himself flying through the air, his wings cutting through the air.

Jr: Man I missed this!

**Flying does have its perks!**

Jr: Where do we look first?

**Well I don-AGGHH**

Jr. was sent flying into a building. He smashed through it. Into another one.

Jr (Recovering): Uhh, what hit us?

**Not what, who!**

Jr: Ok who

Voice: Us!

Jr. Looked up to see 3 boy's

The boys all had zip up Hoodies, and were wearing jeans, with black undershirts. The one in the middle had shaggy Orange hair, and an orange bandana around his head. The one on his left was emerald green and he long hair, parted down to the sides, it went down to his neck. And the one on the right, was a girl, with a French brad, she was turquoise!

**We're Have I seen this before!**

Orange: Hey ugly, this sky ain't big enough for the 4 of us.

Jr: Why, it looks pretty big to me!

Orange: Well-well it's not big enough!

Jr: You just said that! Do the names Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles mean anything to you guys?

They all looked at each other.

All of them; HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR MOMS?

**Well, we could go check in on the girls! And the nerd!**

Jr: I'm an old friend of your guy's moms.

Turquoise: Really, that's so cool!

Orange: Zip it Beyoncé! He may be lying.

Emerald: She was just saying her opinion, Brock.

Brock: Oh, shuddap, Barrett!

Jr: And all your names start with "B's" you have to be there kids!

Brock: Let's just skip the chatting, and get to the fighting!

Jr: Are you Buttercups?

Brock: No, my mom's name is Blossom!

**Ah, color coordination **

Jr: So your Dex and Blossoms kid, Barrett, you must be buttercups, it's the green, and Beyoncé you have to be Bubbles, because you look just like her!

Brock: SHHUDDAAPP!

5 minutes later.

Jr: Are you done yet!

Jr. had Brock in a what look like a human chines puzzle with his tentacles!

Brock:...yes

Jr.: good Then could you take me to your mom and Dad, I have to ask them something!

Jr. then released Brock; Why should I!

Beyoncé: We can take you to Aunt Blossom and Uncle Dexter.

Soon Jr, Barrett and Beyoncé were leaving

Brock: HEY!

/

Beyoncé: So how do you know Aunt Blossom and Uncle Dexter?

Jr: Oh, I met them, a long time ago!

**Yeah, long time for them, about a week for us!**

The 4 of them were flying high above the buildings, heading for a large suburb!

Barrett: There it is!

He pointed to a white house, that look like a bunch of boxes stake beside and on top of each other! The then flew down to the door step and Jr. turned back into his human self!

Brok: HEY WAIT A MINUTE, how do we know you're not some bad guy, sent to kill us?

**If we wanted to kill you, which I do, we would have already done it!**

Jr: 'you know he can't hear you'

*Ding-dong*

Female voice: It open!

They all entered the house, the inside looked like a regular everyday living room, a couch, 2 chairs, and I flat screen. Then a girl came in from the other room, she had long orange hair, with a red pin that looked like a bow. She had a pink shirt, with sweet pants, and socks, she also had a huge…

**R-r-r-RACK! THAT IS A HUGE SET OF KNOCKERS**

Jr: Hey…Blossom, long time no see.

Blossom: Do I know you?

Brock: This isn't my mom; this is Bee-bee, my big sister!

**Wait if this is Blossoms, daughter, and then hers must be…PLEASE BE THAT BIG!**

Jr:'Your so perverted'

Bee-bee just looked at him?

Bee-bee: So whose your friend?

Jr: Oh, sorry I'm Jr. Your parents have probably talked about me!

They all looked at each other.

All of them: Nope, never heard of you!

**Ooohh, looks like somebody's been forgotten.**

Jr: Well is your mom here or not?

Bee-bee: No she's at work, she's a car dealer.

**Car dealer? What?**

Barrett: Its ok, he know about your mom, and our moms!

Bee-bee: Oh, well in that case, she still is at work, with the JLE.

Jr: JLE?

Beyoncé: The Justice League of Earth, y'know with all the big time super heroes!

Jr: Ok…what about your Dad, wears Dex, locked in his lab or something?

Brock: Huuuuhh….DDAAAAADDDD!

Man's voice: WHAT IS IT! I'M BUSY!

Brock: THERES SOME ONE HERE TO SEE YOU, HE SAYS HE WAS FRIENDS WITH MOM, IS NAME IS JR!

Dexter: WELL TELL, THEM…

**Wait for it…**

Soon a lot of crashing, banging and animal nosies later, a Tall man with orange hair, glasses and a messy Lab coat came down stairs!

**And there he is the grown up nerd**

Dexter: Jr. Is it really you!

Still a nerd I see!

Jr; Hey, Dex…hi!

/

Dexter: So that's why you disappeared, when the cluster attacked!

The two of them were sitting in Dexter's lab, Dexter was sitting in his chair, facing his computer, Jr. was on a stool.

**If you don't mind I'm gonna take a nap, I'm tired**

Jr.: Yep, look, Dexter, If I could have I would have stayed and fought with you, I would have, but clockwork, wouldn't allow it.

Dexter: Well I can't really blame you for leaving; even Otto says that messing with the past is dangerous.

Jr: What does Otto have to do with any of this?

Dexter: He's a time traveler, not like you though, it's his job.

The four kids were all trying to spy on Dexter and Jr. To no avail, computer made sure they didn't if you know what I mean!

Dexter: Well, I won't hold any grudges. But no telling what the others will say!

Jr: Well can't say I blame them…but at least you guys won

Dexter got up from his seat and went to his desk, were a picture was sitting.

Dexter: Yes…but at what cost!

The Man genius through the frame to Jr. were in it was a picture of Sensei jack. Jr. was shocked, he dropped the picture. His hands shaking.

Dexter: It hit Buttercup the hardest.

Jr: You mean. Sensei Jack is dead because of me…(Smashed the floor with his hands)WHY IS IT WHEN EVER I TRY TO HELP, I END UP HURTINGS, PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT

They stood there in silence.

Dexter: It wasn't your fault, Sensei Jack, was willing to risk his life to save everybody not just yours. Now what did you want?

Jr; Well you know how, I said that the Grim Reaper was my father, well turns out. He's only pone of my fathers!

Dexter: Yes, you said, that the man Clockwork, said something about that. And what of this "Uncle Negral"?

Jr: He really isn't my uncle, he's my sisters dad, my sister is actually my half-sister.

Dexter: Yes I know!

Jr; What, how?

Dexter: Otto showed, us.

Dexter told, Jr. of how they went back and time and watch, his sister, get torned to shreds, and Jr. become what he is today!

Jr: You..YOU BASTARD.

Jr. punched Dexter right in the face.

Dexter: Yes, that seems like a good way to look at it. We regretted betraying you trust, Jr. I know what it's like to watch your family die.

Dexter: I can still help you find your real dad.

Jr. knodded.

Dexter: Since your father is probably human, then its most likely that, if we take a sample of your DNA, that we can trace it threw the world wide web.

The two made their way into a what, looked like a high tech, med-lab. In the corner there was a machine

(Blitz: Imagine it, I'm no good with designs)

Jr: What is is?

Dexter: It's a machine that will allow me to trace your DNA. My sister used it on me once with terriable results. And frankly I don't want to talk about it.

Jr. entered the machine to hear Dexter fiddling with some controls.

Jr: So, how does it work?

Dexter: It analyse your body and then looks for the most possiable match.

Jr: Does it hurt?

Dexter: No it doesn't hurt a bit….It hurts a lot.

Jr: AAAGGGHHHHHHHHH

/

Dexter: Jr..Jr..

Jr: I'm up mom, I'm up!

Dexter stood over the young demon, confused

Dexter: Well now that your awake we can look at the data.

They both walked over to Dexters large computer.

Dexter: Computer analyze this data for me, I want to see if there are any matches?

Computer: Analyzing data….no matches.

Jr: WHAT!

Dexter started scratching his chin; Computer, check, non living?

Computer: Analyzing….no matches!

_**AGG, that was a nice nap, he what's up nerd!**_

Jr: So you've decide to join us!

Dexter: I see you still have your friend.

_**Yep, and I see you haven't found any possible sperm donors.**_

Dexter: No we haven't but were looking!

_**Well, didn't Clockwork say your dad wasn't even close to being human?**_

Jr: Yeah, he did, Dex look for any non-human.

Dexter: Give me a sec.

Dexter started entering, codes, and numbers into the super computer.

Dexter; I've had the computer look for anything we have encountered over the years, it may take a while.

Jr: You think this will work?

_**Well, it's our best shot?**_

Computer: Analyzing…match verified.

Dexter: Computer, who is it?

Computer: Data not found.

Dexter: What of Visual, any picutres?

Computer: Downloading…download complete, uploading.

They all were were shocked at the face on the Monitor screen!

_**Wow even I wasn't expecting that?**_

Dexter: Yes, it's quite remarkable?

Jr: How…how can that be who it is?

/

OH YEAH CLIFF HANGER

But please guess who you think it is?


	6. Chapter 6

Well hello readers, again did you miss me, How'd like the cliff hanger. Aren't I just the worst? Ok let's get back to Jr.

Beyoncé, Brock, Barrett and Bee-bee were all trying to listen in on the conversation, between Dexter, and the kid named Jr. They were at the door of their parents' bedroom, and of course they couldn't hear a single word, but they didn't care.

Beyoncé: They've been in there for a while, now, do you think Your dads Ok, Brock?

Brock; Of course he is, he's like Tony Stark, Reed Richards, and Dr. Doom, combines, not powers, but brains.

Barrett: Whats one super nerd going to do against a monster, kid?

Bee-bee: Shhh, I can hear them coming, move now!

They all ran to the bottom of the stairs into the living room, now being kids, and wanted to spy on there parents, like all kids, the developed certain techniques to, make it look like the never had been listening, Barrett and Brock keep a game on pause so when they get back, and resume, it looks like the've been there for hours, Bee-bee, just makes it look like she's texting, and Beyoncé, well she just acts like Beyoncé, and they did just that

All of them: 'Any second now…'

BANG!

Jr: NO, YOUR WRONG, THAT'S NOT POSSIABLE, IT…IT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SINCE.

Dexter: Well have you ever heard, opposites attract!

Jr: HEY, YOUR TALKING ABOUT MY MOM!

The kids acting like they weren't paying attention, but they actually are.

Dexter: All I'm saying is that, it's always a possibility!

Jr: POSSIBILITY! HOW CAN THIS BE A POSSIBILITY!

Brock(whisppering): If what I'm thinking is correct, then dads in for a world of hurt.

Barrett: But which, one is it going to be, yours or his!

Dexter: Just try and look at it threw your mothers eyes, yeah I know its confusing?

Jr: MY MOMS THE FREAKING QUEEN OF THE UNDERWORLD,AND NOT EVEN HITLER COULD LOOK THROUGH THEM, SHE MAKES HIM LOOK LIKE A CLOWN!

Bee-bee: Wow, dad must be the Devil then?

Brock: You mean metaphorically right.

Bee-bee: Does it look like I even care!

Then Jr. and Dexter came down stairs, still aguing.

Jr: WHY, NOW ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY?

Dexter: So do I Jr. if Mandy, wanted that to happen, then I'm just as confused with you?

Beyoncé: Are they talking about, that woman who took, over that town called Endsville?

Barrett and Brock just shrugged, and Bee-bee was actually texting this time. Then they all noticed something sprout out of Jr,s back, it was large claw, like face on a tentacle.

_**This sounds like a bad punch line at the end of a cheesy joke. And were the Cheesy Joke!**_

All the Kids: AAAAGGHHHHHHH!

Dexter: Agh, didn't I tell you not come out in front of my kids, and niece and nephew.

_**Well sorry that they've never seen a Negral before, But this could affect Me to. I can't move to another host willingly, the kid has to do it.**_

Womans voice: I'm home and I brought Pizza, you would not believe what Superman had me do, seriously that old guy needs to retire!

A tall orange hair woman, her hair went down to the back of her knees and her eyes pink came into the house she had on tight, sleeveless skin suit that had a Black like going down too here right leg. She had two metal, wrist guards, and white and Black boots. She had a Poppa Jon's, bocks of pizza in her hands. And just like Bee-bee, but only bigger…

_**I was right; I told you I was right! **_

Dexter: Hey, that's my wife you're talking about!

Blossom: Uh, Dexter, is this, is this really Jr?

Jr: Honeslty, Blossom, how many guys do you know with a perverted Parasite, inside, him and is okay with it?

Blossom, brabbed jr and started hugging him,

Blossom: JR. IT IS YOU!

_**YEESSSSSS! I'm actually were in a anime now! **_(Blitz: he's a perv, what did you expect)

Blossom, dropped him at the site of the Negral claw face.

Blossom: Were have you been all these years?

Jr: Well I've been growing up, last time I remembered.

Blossom; Yeah, you disappeared during our fight with….the cluster!

Dexter, put a hand on her, shoulder knowing she was thinking of Sensei jack!

Jr: Yeah, I didn't have a choice, Clockwork called me back to this time; I know it's confusing and all-

Dexter: I'll explain over dinner.

They all sat at the dinner table, all shocked at what they had heard for Jr.'s tale, all except for Dexter, who had already heard it. And to end were Dexter took over, he didn't tell them about, the discovery they made about Jr.'s father!

Blossom: Jr… I don't know what to say, just that I'm sorry!

Jr: Don't be, it's just that it's kind of personal that's all!

The kids were all O_O(That means stunned, for those not educated in Emotext)

Brock: So you're a demonic, son of the Grim reaper, a Demon and some other guy, who you didn't expect, and that you somehow met my mom and Dad in the past. You bailed on a huge fight that nearly decided the fate of earth after you saved a girl, who was the mother of another demon kid! Did I miss anything?

_**That sums it up, speaking of which, does that girl Live around here?**_

Dexter: Who, Mignon?

Blossom: We kept in touch with a lot of the kids there, even Olga!

Then Jr. stood up with a frantic look on his face.__

Jr: Did she live around her?

Blossom: Yeah, she used to live at the end of the block, but then moved to a big creepy hill, why?

_**Of course, it isn't a hill unless its big and creepy!**_

Jr: I think there could be someone there who could help us!

Dexter, Jr. and Blossom flew towards a giant house, at the top of a hill.

Blossom: Jr. Nobody's lived here for years, its abandedond.

Jr(In his Negral from): Trust, me I have a hunch.

_**Speaking of Hunches, you have one…ME!**_

Blossom: Does he ever shut up!

Jr: NO, and it sucks

They touched down into a fog, when blossom shot a pink, blast at a couple of bushes, then Brock poked his head out, scorched.

Brock: HEY, what kind of mother attacks her own child!

Barrett and Beyoncé, came out form the bush next.

Blossom: The one who, gets pissed when their son disobeys them.

Jr(human form): You shouldn't be here, its dangerous.

Brock; Excusse me, but I'm not letting a freak like you near my mom!

*SNAP*

Dexter: What was that?

Then a large, shadow, appeared over them they looked up to see a silhouette of. It similed, it had two large pinches, and razor sharp teeth.

Barrett: Something tells me that isn't, Miss Mignon?

Silhouette: JJJRRR. ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!

**AGGH, I HATE SPIDERS…just kidding**

Jr: Jeff…JEFF YOUR ALRIGHT!

Jeff soon came into the light were the kids and Blossom and Dexter, were all pale with fear, like when Jr. first meet the spider!

Jeff: Wow, I can't wait till Mimi, finds out you here. MIMI!

Soon the red skinned, clawed, also horned, gril came out, she was in her usual santa clause out fit!

Dexter: Where does this look familiar

Barrett; There's another monster! Yeouch,

Blossom was pinching Barrett's ear, telling him to be nice!

Jr: He-hey Mimi, look sorry about not coming back and…

**And here it comes…**

Mimi as she usually did came up to him and grabbed his face, as if to kiss him. But then she would pinch him! But this time, she just let go and walked back to the house.

Jr: Whoa that was weird?

Brock: Yeah she didn't even talk?

Jeff and Jr.: She never does.

Blossom: Um..does she know anyone name HIM?

Jeff: Yeah, he was her father, but don't worry, she helped Jr, and I escape HIM!

They all made their way into the house were all the furniture was covered in cloth, and dust. Jeff offered everybody Cocoa, but Mimi just kept walking, Jr. followed her down the hallway, into the back. Mimi then stopped, and fell to her knees. So did Jr. he was worried about Mimi.

Jr: Hey Mimi, are you okay…

Jr. then looked over at a tombstone, were it said

R.I.P

_Mignon Dennison,_

_May she rest in peace, with the child she never had._

Jr: was stunned, Him wasn't just cruel enough to cut off her hadns, he had to take, Mimi's mother away. Jr. sat next to Mimi! Her red eyes were closed and her claws were on her knees.

Jr: Mimi, I'm sorry, I couldn't come back, I wish I could have, but something came-whoa!

Mimi wasn't just holing his face this time, she was holding him. She was hugging him, Jr. then wrapped her arms around her, he then heard a sniffle, Mimi…was crying.

Jr: I don't know what it's like to lose a Mother, in fact, I never thought of what would happen if I lost mine?

Mimi soon pulled back, and looked at Jr. face to face, then she di the most unexpected thing, she, she smiled at him. Jr. then turned then…*PINCH* Mimi had her claw on his face.

Jr: Ouch, why do you alwa…*sigh* well I'll let that go

After, a few minutes of Cocoa, Jeff, Dexter and Jr. Then went into an old abandoned library

**Of course, no haunted house is complete without a dusty old Library.**

Jeff: So that's why you came, here, you're looking for your father, the real father?

Jr: As crazy as is sounds yeah, so can she do it?

Jeff: That's still asking a lot, you have to understand, Jr. Mimi is just a child, like you, she has her limits!

Dexter: You treat her as your own child?

Jr and Jeff then looked out the window, were Brock was trying to take on Mimi, and he was getting whooped, of course, blossom just laughed and so did Barrett and Beyoncé.

Jr: I know I'm asking a lot but, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't this important! I know you want yo find your father.

Jeff: You and I both know that my dad is dead!

Jr: No, he isn't dead… at least I don't think he is?

Jeff: What?

Jr: Well you see, I read one of my dad's old Diaries and it said that, Billy was too stupid, so he was sinless, he got into heaven, then got kicked out, then he went to hell, But they kicked him out to, because the demons were afraid of his Stupidty. SO I think he's still in…

Jeff; Limbo!

Jr: Yeah, so If you help me find my dad I find your dad?

Jeff: DEAL!

Dexter: You are you mothers son!

**Blackmail? Looks like your finally acting like your mother!**

The 3 left the library and headed down stairs. When the exited the house they found the yard empty, no Blossom, no Brock, no Beyoncé, No Barrett, and Mimi was gone to? Then the felt a familiar presence.

Voice: Looks like I finally found you 2!

Jr: Crap!

Jeff and Jr. turned around to face…HIM!

HIM held Mimi by the color, he was grinning, evilly.

HIM: It's also glad to see you two young Reaper. And to face one of my old foes…Isn't that right Blossom.

HIM, pointed to a unconciouss Blossom tied against a tree, with Dexter and the others.

Dexter: BLOSSOM, BARRET!

Jr: Let them go…**NOW!**

Jr: Then took his Negral form, Dexter ran to the others tied against the tree! Mimi squirmed in her father's claw.

HIM: Mimi, darling, honestly I don't get, what you see in him. He's just a filthy, mongrel. He doesn't belong anywhere, nor would heaven or hell have him, No just like that little child Billy!

Jr: **Shut up!**

HIM: I see you've gotten control of you knew powers, what of your recently discovered heritage?

Jr: **How do you know about that?**

Him: Ohhh, I've actually been watching this house for a while, I knew one day you would come here. So I decided to set a little trap!

Then Jeff stepped forward, he towered over, HIM!

Jeff: Where is my dad?

HIM: What's this you grew a vertebra?

Jeff, seething with rage, of wanted to see his long lost father, and the man, who would have the answers in front of him.

Jeff: WHERE IS MY DAD!

HIM: Are you possessed by a mutant spider Mentator again?

Jeff, raised his front leg ready to crush the, red devil, He swung it down only to have HIM, blast Jeff, into the old house! Then Jr. leapt at him his scythe, summoned and in hand, ready to kill! HIM, threw Mimi in front of Jr.s scythe, Jr. deflected his scythe, so that HIM could kick him ino a tree. Roared as HIM, parried his attacks.

HIM: Well, how do you feel knowing you can't fight, because you will hurt the ones you care about!

Jr: **All that matters is that I kill you!**

HIM: Your anger is intoxicating!

Blossom: Then you're going to choke on mine!

BLAM!

Blossom, now free sucker punched, the red demon in to some trees.

Blossom: Dexter, I want you to take the, kids and go. Get that spider, guy Jeff too!

Dexter nodded as he gathered the kids and helped Jeff to his knees as Jr, and Blossom kept fighting HIM.

HIM: Oh, how this brings back memories, but where are the rest of the Powerpuffs?

Jr. brought down his scythe on the demon, only to have HIM, grab the blade with is claw.

HIM: Nice try!

He smashed Jr. into the ground as he took the scythe and turned to face Blossom! He lundged at her, with the weapon he had an advantage. He knocked her to the ground and was ready to stab her but, fate had other plans!

Dexter: GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!

The Man Genius was stopping the scythe whit his mega gauntlets.

Negral: Well Jr. my boy, it's been a while!

Jr: Negral! What are you doing here, you died?

Negra: Alas, I can no longer take human form. But I live on threw the Negrals I've spawned.

Jr: Well what do you want I have to get back to fighting, HIM!

Negral: Tisk, tisk? You know you can't beat him in the Negral form, or in the Reaper form…

Jr: Well, what should I do then oh wise, bodiless one?

Negral; Cute! The only way to beat Him, is to use your other powers, the ones form your father, your real father!

Jr: I don't even know how to use them, let alone activate them!

Negral: *SIGH* Alright, I'll be able to activate another set of your powers, but it will cost you!

Jr: Whatever the cost!

Negral: You skeleton form!

Jr: What, buts that's my true self, it's who I am!

Negral: No this is!

Man's voice: Who goes there?

Mandy: I do!

Man's voice: What, how, how can this be?

Mandy: Because it has to deal with our son!

Man: Ha, 'our son' that thing is your child not mine!

Mandy: He's your son wither you like it or not!

Man: Why did you come here?

Mandy: Like I said it had to do with our son, he's awakening his powers, the ones you passed on!

Man: So, can't you stop him?

Mandy: No you idiot, my son has become more powerful than anything I have ever seen! I need you to stop him.

Man: HA, what should I car for a little, monster like that, or you for that matter…CLOCKWORK!

The man shot a golden blast at Mandy, which hit her, to reveal Clockwork, the master of Time

Clockwork: Well it looks like you, are his dad after all!

Man: Why, why do meddle in these a fairs, especially with my son.

Clockwork: So he is your son now!

Man: Why must I go to him, he has already, seen me, and he didn't even recognize me?

Clockwork: It helps to say you his dad, ya'know!

Man: Very, well I will talk to him! But not for you, or him but make sure he doesn't hurt anyone

Jr. walked away from the broken, body of HIM, he lifted Mimi, into his arms.

Jr: Mimi? Mimi, wake up.

Mimi slowly opened her eyes.

Jr: C'mon, Mimi, open your eyes.

Dexter, helped blossom get to her feet, she looked at Jr. and Mimi in shock?

Dexter: Do you remember when Otto, showed us the rest of what happened to Jr. and his sister?

Blossom: Yes!

Dexter: Jr. came back to look for his father.

Blossom: But, he said he was the son of the Grim Reaper!

Dexter: I'll explain later!

The young boy, looked at Mimi in his arms, she then fell back in his arms, fast asleep. He then walked over to Jeff and placed her in his arms!

Jeff: How…

Jr. said nothing, he only walked away slowly, his head dropped, like his spirits.

**Cheer up kid; at least we got some more powers!**

Jr: Just leave me alone…please.

**Fine, I'll check back later.**

Jr. continued to walk away, he kneed time to think, how could he go back looking like this, his parents had to know that this would happen, but what would the rest of them think. He continued to the edge of a cliff, were he leapt off and began to fly.

Jr: What am I?

He flew the clouds flying higher and Higher until he was far above the earth's surface, looking down on it from space. Then he took the time to take a look at himself and what he had become.

He had on a white long coat, like a catholic priest, the top part, was a blue hood, his pants were blue, with a golden tint, with golden spikes making a line down it.. He had golden armor on his hands and feet and a golden chest plate, when looked at his face, he saw a golden glowing cross. And the things making the light were beautiful white wings!

Man's voice: Hello young Reaper, its been a while.

Jr. turned around to face the Angel warrior who had, helped him save Minnie! He wasn't wearing his helmet, he had golden hair, and bright blue eyes, like his!

Jr: Hello, my father.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOILUGE (Yeah, it's almost over)

The two angels stood above the earth, marveling at it. Jr. didn't look at his…father.

Angel: it is a magnificent site, is it not?

Jr: I guess…

Angel: Do you know the tale, of how, this world came to be?

Jr; Yeah, your boss created it in seven days. And there was some big fight between Your boss, and Satan!

Angel; While part of that is true, there are some misunderstandings!

Jr: Like what?

Angel: I will most defiantly be punished for telling you this, but you of all people, deserve to know!

Jr then turned to face the angel!

Angel: It all began, when Satan, was but angel, warrior like me. He fought for the glory of god, and for the protection of man, he was soon well known throughout the kingdom of heaven, as an esteemed as Michel and Gabriel. He gained many followers, as he served god. One day he descended down to earth, to solve a disturbance. When he arrived, he found men and woman worshiping false idols…or so it seemed. The angel had discovered a small group of humans who had were giving praise to not one, but many gods! Satan, was ordered to infiltrate the humans, and see of their misdeeds. But what we had saw as sins, Satan saw beauty, and art of which he had never seen. These people had their own culture, their own idea of how the world was created and multiple beliefs, which even showed similar to ours.

Jr: So what are you getting at, Satan was a cool guy, or something?

Angel: I am only part of the way, threw my tale. When Satan returned to the council of heaven he, told them, they should be left alone. That, they had not sinned against, God, for they did not even now of him. God was not pleased with this, he wanted all of man to share in his joy. But, as Satan having free will, he then questioned what god did. But being a angel of god. Satan left peacefully. Soon one of Satan's followers came to him to tell him, that Michel and Gabriel had been ordered to smite the humans, who did not accept god! At this Satan, burst into the Council chamber uninvited, he was enraged to know of God doing. God only, told him that all must worship me, for I am the Lords Oh god. Satan who was free to think as he pleased, how should is say 'Stood up' to God! It was war!

Jr. and the Angel were transported to a great battlefield in the sky, lighting and fire painted the sky, as Angels fought one another.

Jr: Where are we? What's going on?

Angel: Calm, yourself my son, we are watching firsthand…The War of Heaven!

They then left the battlefield, back above the earth.

Angel: I will continue, Soon it came time for God and Satan, to agree to peace, Satan offered to take his followers and find a new home, were they could live in peace. God was pleased with the first part but then Satan, made sure of the massacre commented by Gabriel and Michel never happened again. He said, that there should be no to little affairs in the world of man. On that a day, a treaty was signed.

Jr: Ok…what does this have to do with me?

Angel: Because, Satan, was like you a being of light and Darkness, and there is still much hostility between the two group, whichever one you side with, it may lead to another war…or finally bring balance.

Jr: What are saying, that since I was born you people have been watching me!

Angel: Sadly, yes you have been under our watch from the day of your brith.

Jr: Ok, then of all people, how did you become my father.

Angel: Believe it was not of my choice. Your treacherous mother took part of my soul and placed it inside her!

Jr: So basically she raped you?

Angel; I'm afraid in a nut shell…yes!

The angel demon couldn't help but laugh, he didn't know why, but it was too hilarious!

Jr: So what does tha make me, does it make a Reaper, a Negral or an angel?

The Angel warrior, approached his bastard so, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Angel: Though you are the son of many men, only you can decide you fate in this world. I cannot tell you what to do, but I can train you to harness you knew powers. You are not just an angel, but an Angel of…

Jr: Of Death!

Jr: How long will this… training take?

Angel: 5-8 years, I'm afraid.

Jr. was stunned, he wouldn't be able to see, his family for maybe 8 years.

Jr: I-I can't make that decision right know. I promised Jeff I would find his dad with him.

Angel: Do not fret, soon after this day is done, Jeff will find his father, talking to a tree, thinking it's a cat

The father looked at his confused son, he had no idea of what it means to be a parent but all he had to was try.

Angel: Young reaper…Jr. know this if you accept this, we may finally have balance in the worlds of light and dark.

Jr: I-I I don't know this is a big choice…

Jr. clenched his fists, his gaze hardened

Jr: I'll do it, I'll learn to use the powers and then I'll see my family!

The angel nodded and then a giant beam of light appeared 4 feet away from them. They made their way into the light and vanished.

The underworld, Grims palace. And the new days of life.

Two baby's wales were heard throughout the castle, Mandy had given birth to twins a boy and a girl. Minnie sat outside the nursery with her Step-father the Grim reaper. Grim then walked up to the door about to knock..

Helga: She's not ready yet!

Grim: I don't know why I hired dat woman, in the first place?

Minnie only giggled at her father?

Minnie: Do not fret father, mother shall be fine.

Grim: I do hope the children are alright, it has been a while since your mother, has had children?

Minnie: What names, to my new siblings, shall be given?

Gim: Oh, we will name the girl Alicia and the boy shall be Danny Jr.….

Grims head fell, as remembering his eldest son. Who he had not seen for weeks. He worried about his safety. He then felt a small hand grasp his.

Minnie: Dearest father, Our Jr. will return one day, when he is ready.

Jr. and The angel stood on a cloud to see a golden gate.

Jr: Is this…Heaven?

Angel: No this is my home!

Jr; Oh, I just thou-

Angel: You thought we all lived in heaven, no we have our own homes, even God know the rules of "Personal space".

They entered into the gate to a stone structure in the distance. In the front was a large pantheon looking structure. On the left behind hit was a Domed shaped building, and to the right was another huge, roman looking building!

Jr: *whistle* some body likes the old school?

Angel: I think you meant to say…old testament, heh heh!

Jr: Ok I admit that was good.

They continued into the structure to fin the inside even more bright, it was bright white, with, illustrious furniture, it even had a flat screen, Xbox 360, and a PS3. As the entered the came across a girl in a long white dress, that looked greekish, her hair was also white..

Jr: BELL!

The girls head shot strait up, and Jr. took a stance and tried to summon his scythe but instead of his regular demonic scythe a long golden pole came out, the blade was a curved lazer beam, and the spike that were usually on the back, were wings now.

Angel; Wait, Jr. this little one means you no harm!

The angel goat infront of bell as she cowered in fear!

Jr: No I know her she was trying to take over the world! Why is she here?

Angel: Yes I'm full aware of her deeds, but she was under the control of her father, like the young demoness, in hell! She knew not what she did, she was but a tool to cast aside!

Jr: No, I have to avenge Sensei jack!

Jr. tried to summon his Negral powers in anger, but failed!

Angel: If you do not believe her ask her yourself!

He then moved away from Bell, to let her come forward, she heisted and moved up to Jr. slowly.

Bell: Hi…last time I saw you we

Jr: I was fighting those things that killed Sensei Jack, and you were with them!

Bell: Yeah…but your friend Jack, he forgave after I died!

Jr: Well I don't for-wait, did you say Sensei Jack is here?

She nodded.

Angel: Yes I personally took his soul to the Kingdom of Heaven

Jr(putting away his scythe): Ok, so maybe I don't completely ate you, but that still doesn't change the fact about what you did.

Angel: What she did she did not know. Her father, in the act desperation betrayed her, to try and defeat the heroes of earth, she died in the arms of one of the heroes telling her they were sorry she had to die like this. One even shed a tear. I watched all of this and decided to take her here, so she could not suffer in hell.

Jr: Then shouldn't she bee in heaven?

Angel: Indeed, but she has not yet earned her wings!

The angel pointed to bells back, and sure enough there weren't any wings! Bell looked at Jr. with a pitiful expression on her face, she really wasn't the same person, she could think on her own now (Blitz: Great, another possible Love interest. Ok which one do you thinks goanna get Jr.?).

Jr: You really didn't know what you were doing, did you?

She gave slie nod as he spoke and weak smile of hope!

Bell: Um, I was wondering why are you here?

Jr.: Oh, its because-

Angel: He is my son!

Jr: Yeah!

Bell stood there wide eyed.

Bell: That is SO COOOOOOLLL!

Bell got right in his face as he said that. Jr. took a step back.

Jr: Yeah, well I didn't believe it myself until I saw it!

Bell just kept talking and talking til Jr. asked the angel if she was always like this, he said yes. It wasn,t the Neither world, but he would make do.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok for those who don't know Grim Jr. Gets Power Puffed is over, yes I ended it with a cliff hanger, there will be a sqeul, I will give you a taste of it!

Jr. was down, he had to get up, he had to save them, he had stop him, how did this all happen.

1 month ago, at the Angel warriors place

Teens voice: Hiyah!

The angel warrior and a teenage boy, the boy had shaggy brown hair, and mismatched eyes he had a light blue one and a dull gray one, in what looked like white pants and a white tank-top, his arms were covered in muscles, the two circled the courtyard, in the angel warriors hand he had a glowing blue saber, and in the teens a glowing blue scythe. The teen boy jumped into the air and brought his scythe down on the angel. The angels knee gave out under him and went to the ground.

Teen: Ha ha, you're getting slow old man!

The angel recovered from the blow to stand and face the mocking boy

Angel: Indeed you have become far stronger in the past 6 years. Jr.

Jr.: Oh yeah, who's bad!

Angel: Don't get over confident!

The angel took his chance and attacked the boy, but the boy didn't even look at him, he just moved to the side and the angel crashed into the ground,

Girls voice: He-he! BREAKFEAST

The two men looked over to the entrance of the courtyard, there stood a young woman, her hair was in a long white ponytail, she wore a long waving dress, and had silver eyes. She had a large tray of food, well it wasn't a tray, actually a small table!

Jr: Morning Bell!

Angel: Indeed, good day to you as well!

For some reason, bell had started ageing the same rate Jr. did, maybe it was because she wasn't a angel yet, or that Clockwork was #4%ING with us again!

Bell: Good morning, guys, let's have some breakfast!

Angel: Later, Miss Bell, me and my son must-

Bell: **Breakfast!**

Both Jr and Angel: Y-yes Ma'am!

Soon they were all enjoying a nice meal that bell had made for them, if only bell could make a nice meal! For reasons Bell was the worst cook in the entire world, she can't even make an egg without it turning into some sort of monster!

Bell: Well how is it?

Jr. and the angel had what looked like dark rain clouds above them, meaning they were going to die if they ate any more. They looked at each other.

Jr. and Angel: It's great!

Bell: Good I'll go get some more!

Bell left the courtyard! And Jr. and the Angel disposed of the food by throwing it out the window.

Jr: Hey angel du- I mean dad! I have to ask you something?

Angel: What?

Jr: Well I've been here for a while and do-

Angel: Do I think I see you as ready to leave?

Jr. nodded at his father!

Angel: Of course I do, you've grown far stronger then I, and you continue to grow stronger!

Jr: SO I CAN LEAVE!

Angel: No…the council does not see you fit to leave!

Jr: Why!

Angel: Insurance…is what they say!

Jr: Insurance! They think just because I'm living here they think they own me! You said if they didn't want another war I couldn't join either group!

Angel: Yes, but the rest of hell fears you, including you family!

Jr: What…

The Angel and the boy went to look over the balcony.

Angel: I think I misspoke, you see in your absence your mother conceived two more children!

Jr: Well saw that coming!

Angel: Agreed, your mother and father know that you are hear, but you siblings do not, they Grim Jr. is gone and may never come back! But you sister, believes that you are still alive, and you are. But the only news they hear of you is that there is a great warrior in Heaven willing to smite them!

Jr: Oh well maybe you could have TOLD ME THIS SOONER!

Angel: I wish I could've, but there is a way for you to leave!

Jr: What? I'll do anything, anything!

Angel: You must go through the trial of redemption!

Jr: No sweat!

Angel without your powers, you must do this as a man!

Bell: I'm back and I brought an omelet!

Jr: Fine I'll do it!

Well I hoped you like that sneak peak of my sequel, I'm thinking about calling it something like The Return or maybe Grim tales from certain point of view. Well anyway this story is over, there will be a sequel to it, not sure when. But check out my other story in progress, if your read the BONE comics, the ones with Fone Bone, Smiley and Phoney


End file.
